


The Light Behind Your Eyes (Waycest)

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fraycest, M/M, Waycest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Prologue

"Gee...GEE!" Mikey whispered across the dark bedroom.

 

"Whuz...whadda...you want.....Mikey?" Gerard mumbled.

 

"I'm cold!" Mikey whined.

 

"Then get...a fucking...blanket...." Gerard rolled over with a soft grunt.

 

"It's dark, I'll trip!" Mikey hissed.

 

"It's the middle of the night...and that's not....my problem...." Gerard trailed off, clearly half asleep. "Just....just lemme sleep...."

 

Mikey's frustrated sigh was met moments later by small snuffling noises, soon escalating into quiet snores. He stared blankly at the dark ceiling indefinitely until a shiver ran down the back of his neck. "Fucking....freezing in here..." Mikey grumbled, placing his feet on the floor, careful not to step on any art supplies or piles of dirty laundry as he stood up. Reaching his hands out in front of him in a blind attempt to get a sense of direction, Mikey stumbled slowly across the room towards his older brother's bed, stopping once he found the edge. He gripped the fabric, pulling the blanket up so he could crawl under. Mikey shifted his position under the covers, moving as close to Gerard as possible, hoping the body heat would radiate and warm him up before he figuratively froze to death. With an "Mmph," a warm, _slightly_ pudgy arm flopped over his waist, wrapping him up and pulling him in closer like a stuffed animal. Gerard's sleep-heavy breath fell warmly on Mikey's head—he was clearly unaware of just how close they were in that moment. Their legs were tangled, the elder brother's arms wrapped around Mikey's waist, Mikey burying his face in the soft cotton of Gee's pyjama shirt. Mikey soon found himself drifting off to sleep, the steady beat of his brother's heart setting a rhythm for his own. The last thing he felt was Gerard's palm slipping down the small of his back before everything went black.

 


	2. The Morning After//THEM!

Autumn sunlight streamed in through the opaque curtains, casting pale golden rays around the room. Mikey's eyes fluttered open. He felt arms around his waist and remembered what had happened the night before. Gerard had his face buried between Mikey's neck and shoulder, making sleepy grumbling noises in protest every time Mikey attempted to move away from him. Gerard was cute when he slept, Mikey thought.

"Gee...Gee, let go...I have to shower.." Mikey whispered. He carefully removed Gerard's arms from around him, slipping out of bed and padding out of the room.

He shuffled down the hallway groggily until he reached the bathroom. Hot showers were the best way to wake up—second only to coffee. Mikey's mind wandered as he switched on the water and waited for it to heat up. He was brought back to reality by the steady stream becoming nearly scalding. With the sleepy realisation that he couldn't continue with his pyjamas on, he undressed and finally stepped into the hot shower.

His mind was still thick with sleep, his eyes heavy-lidded and fatigued. He attempted to contemplate what had happened the night before.

_Not awake enough to deal with this shit..._

The thought repeated itself in his head, seeming to echo around at random intervals. Steam filled the room and slowly started to alert his senses. After a few minutes of breathing in the foggy air, he began to come to.

Logically there was no explanation needed for the event; he had been cold so he sought body heat, simple as that. Gerard's reaction on the other hand was a whole other situation to be considered—what seemed like an infinite number of showers worth of thinking. Finally satisfied with the level of alertness, he rinsed the last bit of soap from his skin and turned the knob to 'off'. The cheap tile flooring was cold under his feet as he stepped out of the shower. Mikey dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his lower half, the fabric hanging loosely from his unfairly narrow hips. He opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks—Gerard stood 10 inches from his face with fist raised as if he were about to knock.

"Mikey—shit, I...sorry.." Gerard looked up at the ceiling, blushing. He took a step back. "I thought you would have..clothes.." he said timidly, his voice breaking mid-sentence. He swallowed with what seemed like great difficulty and shifted his gaze downwards to make eye contact with Mikey. "I made coffee." he stated quietly. Mikey noticed Gerard's eyes flicker down towards the towel for a split-second, a faint expression of awe on his lips before turning and abruptly retreating down the hall.

 

~

 

After Mikey had gotten dressed and semi-ready for the the day, he ventured into the kitchen. Gerard was sitting on a bar stool, elbows propped on the island countertop. He had a cup of coffee in one hand and a comic book in front of him, staring down the pages intently.

"Hey." Mikey muttered, walking over to the coffee pot and pouring himself a mug of the dark liquid.

"Hey.....sorry about earlier..." Gerard replied vaguely, clearly distracted by what he was reading.

"It's fine..." Mikey trailed off. He watched Gerard, how his eyes tracked the page, how his knuckles gripped around the mug tighter when something exciting happened. After another sip of his drink, Mikey broke the silence.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you—I got these yesterday." Mikey pulled a small carton from his pocket and held it up teasingly. An unopened pack of cigarettes danced between his fingers. Gerard's eyes shot up, suddenly attentive, and a smile graced his lips.

"C'mon." Mikey grinned.

They sat on the back step hunched and shivering from the late October chill, coats wrapped tightly around themselves to break the cold wind. Mikey took two cancer sticks from their container, handing one to Gerard and lighting his own.

"It's fucking freezing out here..." Mikey grumbled, cigarette perched on the corner of his lip.

"You seem to be saying that a lot lately." Gerard laughed, grabbing the lighter from his brother's hand. His lips wrapped around the paper-rolled cylinder as he set fire to the end of it. "It's Frank's birthday tomorrow.." Gerard said quietly. His eyes flickered closed as he took a deep drag, his face tilting towards the sky. He held the chemicals in his lungs and pulled the cig away. White smoke floated on the rim of his mouth; lingering in silence for a moment before spilling over.

"I just had a thought," Mikey said. He looked as if he had made some incredible realisation, his lips gaping open slightly.

"Congratulations." Gerard smirked and blew the remaining smoke out the corner of his mouth, only to take another drag moments later.

"Oh, ha-ha." Mikey shoved him, earning a genuine grin. "I was gonna ask, why can't you buy your own cigarettes? You're nearly twenty."

"Because, dear brother," Gerard replied melodramatically, cigarette held daintily in the air, "I choose not to. You know I don't like to leave the house." He placed it back in his mouth in a sort of closing gesture. "My art is my life. I don't need the outside world like other people do."

They sat in silence for what seemed like eternity. There was a connection in the quiet; an unspoken bond created in simply sitting and smoking, killing themselves each inhale at a time. Eventually Gerard extinguished the snub of ashes that remained, stepping it into the grey concrete below them. "I'm gonna head inside," Gerard said, his hand brushing Mikey's knee as he stood up. "Thanks for the cigs, MikeyWay."

 

~

 

" _The needs of the many...outweigh the needs of the few..._ "

Leonard Nimoy's voice floated across the room from the TV. Mikey sat on the couch, completely engrossed in the movie. He hadn't spoken to Gerard much in the past few days—Gerard had been in the basement, painting as usual—so the time had been spent watching old re-runs and eating junk food. Mikey was not oblivious, of course, he knew that Gerard had been acting strangely avoidant, but he chose not to address it. Usually things would correct themselves if he gave his brother some space. It had always been that way, even more so since their Grandmother died. Elena was Gerard's life. He spent almost all his time with her; painting, singing, even cooking on occasion. The loss was hardest on him by far.

The phone rang, bringing Mikey back to reality. The screen read 'Frankie'. Mikey snorted at the caller ID and hit the answer button.

"Hey! Happy belated, man!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Thanks, Mikes," Frank replied. Mikey could tell that he was grinning.

"Hey could I talk to Gerard?" Frank inquired.

"Yeah, uh—he's been hiding out in the basement but I'll try to get him."

Mikey walked down the creaky basement steps and entered Gerard's art space (or as everyone else thought of it as, his cave).

"Hey Gee, Frank's on the..phone..."

Mikey froze. Gerard was pacing, walking from spot to spot randomly. Half of his art supplies were scattered around the room and he appeared to be hyperventilating.

"Frank—I'll...I'll call you back..." Mikey hung up.

Gerard was nearly pulling his hair out, gripping handfuls by the root and tugging frantically. He cleared the desk with one swipe; papers, paints, and a coffee mug went crashing to the floor. He didn't seem to register his brother's presence in the room.

"Gee...what happened?"

No reaction.

He approached Gerard carefully, stepping in front of him to block his path.

"Gerard if you don't look at me right now I swear to God..." Mikey grabbed his hands, unwinding them from his inky black hair and holding them tightly. "Gee...Gee, please..."

Gerard finally made eye contact.

"Hey.." Mikey said quietly. "What happened?"

"I—It's just..." Gerard trailed off, a strange look coming over him. He paused for a moment, his pupils dilating and then constricting rapidly.

"Have you ever had thoughts...that you knew were wrong, but they happen anyways? Like they scare the shit out of you but at the same time they feel sort of...good?"

Gerard's breathing had slowed considerably by this time; he was starting to calm down but the unnerving expression was still present.

"Yeah..I think I know what you mean..." Mikey replied unsurely. "What..kind of thoughts?"

"I just,"—Gerard gazed down at their hands entwined—"If I take a leap of faith, do you _promise_ not to freak out? Please, Mikey...." Gerard looked vaguely terrified.

"Yeah. Yeah, I promise." Mikey felt as if his heart were about to jump out of his chest. Before either of them fully grasped what was happening, Gerard stepped closer and leaned in nervously. Mikey shut his eyes, taking a deep breath. The last thing he felt was Gerard curling his fingers into the hem of his shirt before their lips touched.

It started as a tiny, close-mouthed kiss, the smell of cigarettes on Gerard's breath—then quickly escalated. Mikey kissed back harder, slipping his tongue gingerly into his brother's mouth and tasting coffee. He placed his palms unsurely on Gee's waist and tugged at his lip, and felt Gerard dig his nails into the pale flesh just above the younger boy's waistband. Mikey lingered there for a moment before coming back to reality.

_What am I doing?_

"Mmph—fuck, Gee," Mikey pulled away sharply. Gerard's pupils were blown like a deer in the headlights.

"What am I doing..." Mikey whispered, leaning his head in the crook of his brother's neck. Gerard ran the tip of his finger up Mikey's palm, sending shivers down his spine. The elder brother attempted to speak but couldn't find the right words.

Mikey could hear Gerard's heart thundering away in his chest; he listened to each beat and each breath entering and exiting the dark-haired boy's lungs with a steady rhythm.

Pulled out of the nearly meditative state, Mikey lifted his head and glanced around the room.

"I see you've destroyed half of your cave," he remarked with an amused smile, looking at the clutter on the basement floor. He walked over and perched on the edge of the bed—a simple mattress on an old metal frame that Gerard would spend the occasional rough night on. Gerard joined him, sitting by his side on the creaky box-spring. Mikey took his hand and held it gently, thumb brushing over the back of his knuckles.

"So."

"So?" Gerard replied, uneasy.

"Where do we go from here?" Mikey inquired, surprisingly calm.

"I have no fucking clue..." Gerard said quietly. "Mikey—these thoughts, these... _impulses_ ,"—his body tensed as the latter term left his mouth—"I know they're 'wrong', but they feel like they...fit, somehow. It makes me feel like there's something wrong with me, like I'm a bad person for thinking about this shit. I mean you're my little brother, Jesus fuck..."

Gerard's eyes were locked onto something Mikey couldn't see, staring across the room at empty space.

"But at the same time there's a part of me that doesn't regret it, doesn't feel guilty about being this way; there's some...sick thrill to it—like I know it's wrong but that makes it _better_ , almost. Fucking hell Mikes that was the best kiss of my life and part of me knows it's because it was _you_."

Gerard's face showed more darkness than Mikey cared to admit; his green-tinted hazel eyes going dull. Mikey had seen his brother like this before. It was guilt; it was depression and pain and memories all built up—until he shut down. When things got bad, Gerard would come home drunk, high, and even bleeding some nights, usually the result of shattered bottles. One-night stands with random guys were a common occurrence and were hardly ever remembered the next day, and Mikey was the one that was always there for him. When Gerard hit rock bottom, he lost everything—their parents practically disowned him—so he left. Mikey went to stay with him, originally planning for it to be a temporary visit, and ended up living there instead.

Over time he got better, got more into his art, drank less; but it was never quite the same—and this was one of those days.

"I have a plan," Mikey smiled.

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Chinese food and a cheap movie marathon," Mikey grinned childishly. "C'mon, it'll cheer you up, or at least distract you for a while. Plus I just really want Chinese food."

Gerard smiled as Mikey squeezed his hand persuasively.

"Will you pay for half?" Gerard questioned, eyebrows arched playfully.

"Yeah."

"Chinese food and a cheap movie marathon it is!" Gerard giggled. He still held the sadness in his eyes, but this was a start. He wrapped an arm around Mikey's shoulder and placed a kiss on his cheek.

 

~

 

They sat cross-legged on the floor, Chinese food containers scattered across the coffee table in the sitting room. The high-pitched chirping noises of giant mutant ants—otherwise known as ' _THEM!_ '—blasted from the TV.

"Oh no! Help! It's—it's— _THEM!_ "

Gerard mock screamed, barely stifling a mouthful of food from falling out of his mouth. He broke down giggling, chopsticks in hand, attempting to swallow without choking to death. Finally he managed the task and leaned back, resting his head on Mikey's lap. Mikey grinned and set his (now empty) box of rice down on the table.

"Better?" Mikey questioned.

"Actually...yeah. A lot." Gerard blushed slightly. He reached up towards Mikey's face, jabbing him playfully in the nose with a chopstick.

"Toaster frakker!" Mikey laughed, swatting his hand away. Gerard grabbed onto Mikey's wrist and pulled him down, catching him off-guard with another kiss on the lips. He could feel Mikey grinning like an idiot. They lingered there before Mikey broke the kiss, leaned back up, and flopped against the foot of the couch. He was smiling and his eyes were _lit_. He ran his fingers through Gerard's hair, brushing tiny strands from the elder brother's face.

"You know what's incredibly sexy?" Gerard inquired quietly. "You just made a Battlestar Galactica reference." He grinned and Mikey noticed how cute of a smile his bother possessed. Gee's eyes were brighter than they had been in a long, long time—he looked... _happy_ , for the first time in forever.

"Gee...what—I mean...What is this? What are we doing?" Mikey's expression was pained; he was finally asking the inevitable question.

"We're doing what feels... _right_ , right? If this weren't supposed to happen then it would feel...different, I guess. If it weren't meant to be this way then it wouldn't _fit_." Gerard's explanation, albeit slightly laboured, somehow made perfect sense to Mikey.

"Yeah..." Mikey replied vaguely, still partially unsure.

"It'll be okay," Gerard remarked calmly. He closed his eyes and yawned—he looked sleepy. "We'll figure it out..."

 


	3. The Bookshop//Coffee and Blowjobs

"Gee! C'mon!" Mikey shouted across the small house. He was leant against the counter sipping on a cup of coffee and was becoming rapidly aggravated with his brother.

"I don't want to go!" Gerard countered childishly. He was in their room—supposedly dressing himself—but was taking longer than the opening scene of _2001: Space Odyssey_.

Mikey took it upon himself to see what was taking so long. He walked down the hall quietly, stopping just in front of the door. Without knocking (it was his room too, after all,) he entered. He felt like the breath had been stolen from his lungs.

Gerard stood before the mirror examining the outfit he had chosen, a look of doubt plastering his face. An old Blink-182 shirt with a simple jacket over top covered his torso, dog tag necklace tucked neatly beneath the fabric. His jeans were extremely form-fitting, showing off flawless, nearly _feminine_ legs, and a black belt with a dull silver buckle in the front barely revealed itself from beneath the old band tee. Last but most definitely not least: a pair of ankle-height combat boots—a welcome change of scenery from his usual worn-down white Converse. He looked _amazing_.

"Oh my God, Gee..."

Gerard looked unsure as his reflection stared back at him through the mirror. Mikey walked over to stand behind him, seeing his own awestruck reaction in the glass.

"I feel weird in this..." Gerard mumbled.

"Don't—I mean, you—" Mikey stuttered. "You look fuckin'... _gorgeous_..."

Gerard gave him a wry smile. With a surge of courage, Mikey slipped his arms around Gerard's waist from behind, pressing his chest flush against the shorter boy's back. Gerard closed his eyes as Mikey nuzzled down into his neck and placed small kisses on his skin. Mikey swayed slightly side to side as if they were slow-dancing. Gee stole the coffee mug from his brother's hand and took a small sip. He turned to face Mikey, draping his arms loosely around his neck with the mug cupped in his palm.

"Thank you." Gerard said quietly.

"For what?"

"For everything."

His eyes were sincere as he leaned in and planted a deep kiss on Mikey's lips.

"So...where are you taking me? It'd better be worth all this," Gerard gestured downwards with his eyes to the outfit. "I don't want to get all dressed up for nothing," he grinned. Mikey smiled and kissed his nose lightly before answering.

"You'll find out. I want it to be a surprise."

 

~

 

With a metallic _'creak'_ , Mikey pulled the old car up to park in the small gravel parking space. After a moment of struggling to get the key out of the ignition, he finally shut the engine off, sputtering feebly to a stop.

"Your car is a piece of shit, you know that right?" Gerard deadpanned, clearly holding back a smile.

"It used to be your car, jackass," Mikey grinned. "It's not my fault it's in this condition."

"Ah, touché." Gerard grinned.

He looked through the windshield at the building in front of them. An old, white, painted cinderblock shoppe stood outside of the car, slightly crumbling around the edges. It looked _old_. The hanging sign read 'Belleville Books'.

"A book shop?" Gerard questioned.

"Not just a book shop. You'll see." Mikey smiled and gave a mock look of mystery, one eyebrow comically raised. Gerard shoved him playfully before climbing out of the car and shutting the door with a slam behind him. He walked up the steps and pulled the old, glass-windowed wooden door open, hearing the ring of a small bell above him. Mikey followed close behind.

The interior of the store was small, but in a cozy way. Shelves stretched up to the ceiling, holding hundreds of old, faded books, their spines frayed and worn. Gerard was startled by something brushing against his ankle. He looked down and saw, to his surprise, a _cat_. It was black with yellow eyes, and had one white patch on its chest. The cat entwined itself between his legs, purring quietly while wrapping its torso around him. He kneeled down daintily to pet the small animal.

"Hi," he whispered to the cat, running his fingers through its short black fur.

"Her name's pumpkin," Mikey remarked.

Gerard looked up at Mikey, an expression of skepticism painting his face.

"Pumpkin?"

"Yeah, the last time I was here the owner introduced me. Apparently the cat was born on Halloween, like Frank..."

Gerard smiled and returned his attention to the creature.

"Hi, Pumpkin..."

"All the best book shops have cats," Mikey stated assuredly. "C'mon, I wanna show you something."

Gerard stood back up and brushed the fur from his jeans, freezing abruptly—then sneezed. "I think I'm allergic to cats..." he mumbled as Mikey walked away.

Mikey headed towards the back of the store, Gerard in close pursuit. They seemed to be going straight for the corner. They wound between ceiling-high barrier shelves stacked neatly with what looked like thousands of different colours, shapes, and sizes of books and magazines; some, Gerard noticed, were even in foreign languages. Tucked away on the back wall was a small, dark, barely noticeable door. It was partially covered with fabric; opaque patterned tapestries and shawls hanging in a canopy from the lowered section of ceiling. Mikey turned the faded bronze knob and pushed the door open. He gestured for Gerard to enter before him.

"Ladies first," Mikey smirked. Gerard flipped him off sarcastically as he maneuvered through the tight space, the younger brother following suit. "You wish..." Mikey snorted.

Within seconds Gerard pushed him against the wall, pinning him roughly by the shoulders. He leaned forward to whisper in the taller boy's ear.

"What was that?"

Mikey felt Gee's breath hot against his skin and shivered. It was dark in the small passage, but not completely impossible to see.

"Don't underestimate me, little brother, I could have you any day."

Mikey could see his brother's hazel eyes looking up at him as his knees turned to jelly. Gerard nipped at his earlobe, tugging gently on the soft skin with his teeth. He heard Mikey's breath hitch sharply and smirked, placing a sweet, chaste kiss on Mikey's jawline.

"So, where are we going?"

"Uh—" Mikey stuttered, trying to internally talk himself down.

"There..." He pointed with his eyes to the narrow staircase adjacent to them. Gerard squeezed his hands reassuringly, a comforting gesture slightly out of place for the current situation. Keeping one hand grasped loosely in his own, Gerard led his brother up the steep stairs.

Pushing more patterned drapes aside, Gerard entered the room, instantly flooded with the scent of incense and coffee—a strange, warm, slightly bitter floral smell. It was an unusual combination but surprisingly comforting. A few small tables were spread around the tiny space, mismatching chairs of many varieties set two or three to each. The lighting was dim and cozy, strands of incandescent Christmas string lights hung from the tops of the walls. On the left side of the room was a small counter. A girl sat there on a stool facing away from them, engrossed in a magazine. She had dark hair pulled up in a short pony-tail and looked about Mikey's age. Gerard spotted a picture of Billy Joe Armstrong plastered on one of the magazine's pages.

"Hey, Jamia," Mikey said with a small smile, making the girl jump noticeably.

"Hey, Mikes, sorry..." she replied, turning around sharply on her seat. Her eyes widened as her gaze fell upon Gerard.

"This is Gerard, my—" Mikey was cut off by his brother.

"Partner." Gerard stated, squeezing his hand and giving him a cute smile.

"Oh!" she looked surprised, but quickly regained the previous level of messy composure. "Nice to meet you, _Gerard_." Her lips curved into a welcoming smile in return. She looked at Mikey and stared for a moment as if she were waiting on something.

"Oh—yeah I'll have my regular and...Gee, what are you getting?" Mikey asked, directing his brother's attention to a chalk board hanging above Jamia's head. There were what seemed like an infinite number of options.

"Uh...I uh....." Gerard trailed off. Too many decisions. "What's the 'green brew special'?" he inquired unsurely.

"You probably shouldn't try that yet," Jamia replied sharply, eyes widening anxiously once again—she resembled what Gerard imagined a paranoid rabbit would look like.

"I'll just have a plain black coffee then," Gerard stated, "thanks."

While Jamia started to prepare their drinks, Gerard found a seat in the back corner of the room. Mikey joined him at the small round table.

"What's the green brew special?" Gerard whispered.

"It's uh...it's flowering tea with weed brewed into it..." Mikey responded quietly.

"Ah. I might try that next time," Gee giggled, receiving a hard kick under the table with an ' _OW!_ '

"Hey Jamia, where's Patrick at? He wasn't downstairs." Mikey inquired.

"I dunno, he said something about bleaching Pete's hair," Jamia remarked, pouring freshly ground beans into the coffee maker. "I swear to God, if one more person goes lemon..." she muttered.

Mikey shot Gerard an amused look.

Once their coffee was ready, Jamia delivered it to the little table, placing it down daintily the scratched wood surface. Hundreds of initials and doodles were carved into the chipped painted finish, creating a mosaic of different images and words. People's _lives_ were recorded on that table; relationships, stories, and memories, all in the form of messy amateur graffiti. Every mark meant something different. Mikey noticed a fragment of a sentence just next to the edge as he took a sip of his coffee. Part of it was covered over with two people's initials inside a roughly hewn heart, but half was still legible: ' _in this chemical romance_ '.

"That would be a good name for a band..." Mikey said quietly.

Gerard looked up at him from his drink briefly and smiled before taking another sip. The Christmas lights illuminated his eyes and brought out the golden-green of his irises, tiny reflections glimmering brightly on the surface.

"Chemical Romance..."

Gerard sat his cup down on the table and gazed at Mikey for a moment before deciding to speak.

"Or... _My_ Chemical Romance...just a suggestion..." He smiled again and wrapped his hands around the ceramic mug. He looked... _inquisitive_ , Mikey decided. Gee searched his face, made eye contact, and snorted quietly, attempting to suppress a laugh.

"What?" Mikey grinned.

"You. The look on your face just then was funny."

"So you're laughing at my face?"

"Pretty much." Gerard giggled. He kicked Mikey under the table playfully and ran his foot up the younger boy's calf.

"You know playing footsie with combat boots doesn't quite have the same effect," Mikey stated.

"It was worth a try," Gerard replied nonchalantly, smirking. He looked _sassy_.

"This coffee is _really_ good..." Gerard commented. Mikey noticed his eyes widen just slightly when he said it, emphasizing the importance of the statement. "Thank you for making me leave the house..." The elder brother gazed at Mikey thoughtfully.

"Any time," Mikey replied.

Gerard leaned across the table and pressed his lips to Mikey's gently. He bit the younger boy's lip, earning a well-deserved sharp intake of breath. It felt as if electricity were coursing through Mikey's body, making his heart beat faster and his breathing become shallow. It took quite a bit of willpower, but he finally broke the kiss. "Let's go," he whispered. They stood and walked over to the counter. Gerard studied the glass jars on the shelves while Mikey paid for the drinks. Tens of types of coffee, tea, and other miscellaneous dried brewable plants sat in the containers, labelled by hand.

"The coffee was amazing, Jamia, thanks." Gee smiled.

"Thanks, I try," she beamed in response. "Am I gonna see you two again any time soon?"

"Yeah, we'll definitely be back," Gerard replied, glancing to his side at Mikey. "Ready, Mikes?"

"Yeah. Yeah, see you later Jamia," Mikey stated. He seemed distracted. They headed towards the staircase, entering back into the dark space carefully. Gerard felt Mikey come to a stop in front of him half way down the flight of steps. Mikey turned to face him, for once at exact eye-level with his brother, and kissed him, _hard_ , pushing him back against the wall. Mikey's hands gripped Gee's hips firmly then migrated down to the back of his thighs and hoisted him up to straddle his narrow waist.

"Mikey..." Gerard breathed heavily. Mikey had his brother forced against the wall, pinned by his hips, Gee's nails clawing at his flat chest for a place to hold on. Mikey repositioned his lips to Gerard's neck right above his collarbone and bit down on the pale skin.

" _Mikey_..." Gerard's head tilted back and his eyes fluttered closed, his breath catching in his chest.

"Fuck, Gerard...." Mikey breathed, his voice low. He moved his palms up to cup Gee's ass, Gerard barely stifling a high-pitched gasp. "All I wanna do right now is fuck you so hard you won't think straight..." he growled. Gerard jutted his hips forward into Mikey roughly in response, begging for friction, something between a heavy exhale and a whimper escaping his lungs. He could feel his jeans becoming too tight and Mikey's dick pushing against the inside of his thigh—not exactly a helpful factor to the situation.

"Mikey, we can't do this here..." he whimpered.

"Fuck....I know..." Mikey replied, placing a lingering kiss on Gee's lips. He let go of one leg, allowing Gerard to step gingerly back onto solid ground. Gerard felt his brother's fingertips brushing his cheek and shivered. He rested his palms flat on the taller boy's chest.

"C'mon," Mikey whispered.

He grabbed Gee's hand and led him down the remainder of the staircase, veering to the left suddenly. He pushed open an unmarked door and pulled Gerard through, shutting the door behind them. Gee heard the click of a lock in the dark. Mikey fumbled for the switch for a moment, finally flooding the tiny room with light, and observed as his brother's pupils constricted from the brightness. The walls were hung with more ceiling-high shelving, stacked to the brim not with books, but _records_ -classic, real, _vinyl_ albums. A dust-covered turntable hooked up to a set of speakers sat in the corner on a small, spindle-legged desk. Out of the corner of his eye, Gerard spotted the jackpot: a _Misfits_ album was protruding a fraction of an inch from its surrounding vinyls, begging to be played. He pulled it down gently from the shelf and set it on the turntable.

Mikey walked over and stood behind him.

"Here..." He leaned over the shorter boy's shoulder and placed the stylus in the correct position, starting the first track. He slipped his hand back onto Gerard's hip and nuzzled down into his neck, nipping at his pulse point.

"Are we gonna pick up where we left off?" Mikey whispered in his ear and felt him shudder slightly. Gerard turned to face him and planted his hands on Mikey's waist, slipping his palms up under the cotton of the taller male's shirt. His gaze shifted downwards and rested his brother's jeans, strained in the front by a growing hard-on. He pushed Mikey across the room and forced him against the door with a thud. Mikey's breath hitched and a small noise escaped his lips as Gerard ran an index finger up the zipper of his trousers.

"What happened to ' _fucking me through the wall_ '?" Gerard teased, a smirk gracing his lips. Mikey tried to move but Gee pinned him there, a look of amusement on his face. " _You want me to take care of that?_ " Gerard whispered, gesturing down with his eyes.

"Gee—" Mikey groaned. He snapped his mouth closed abruptly when he felt Gerard moving downwards.

Gerard rested his hands on the very top of Mikey's thighs, right thumb brushing dangerously close to his cock. He kneeled down and looked Mikey in the eye. "No moving. If you try to take control it's over and you'll have to sort yourself out." he instructed.

Mikey had to put all his effort into not hyperventilating.

" _This is really happening....Fuck_..." Mikey whispered under his breath.

Gerard leaned in close and grasped the zipper daintily between his teeth, dragging it down at a teasingly slow speed. Somehow his eyes retained a tiny amount of innocence, which didn't seem physically possible—he was about to suck his brother off in a storage room—but in a strange way it made it even more of a turn-on. Finally Mikey was free from the pressure of his tight jeans, the tented fabric of his boxer briefs springing forward. Gerard placed a seemingly chaste kiss to the head of the younger boy's hard member through the cotton underwear. He pulled the waistband down, tugging both the jeans and boxer briefs down to his thighs. Gee grasped Mikey's cock firmly in his hand and ran his tongue teasingly up the slit, causing Mikey to drop his head back against the wooden door, a low groan escaping his lungs. Gerard wrapped his lips around the hard shaft and took in as much as he could—which was quite a bit—and started bobbing his head slowly, eventually developing a steady rhythm.

Mikey tried as hard as he could not to buck forward, straining the muscles in his thighs in a futile attempt to be still. He failed. Gerard dug his nails into the pale flesh covering his hipbones and dragged his teeth up the pulsing vein, his eyes practically glaring ' _first and only warning_ ' in neon lights. Gerard twirled his tongue skillfully around the tip, making Mikey moan above him. He felt himself getting nearly painfully hard and knew exactly what to do to finish Mikey off.

He pulled off, his lips making a faint ' _pop_ ', and grabbed Mikey's throbbing cock in his hand, pumping at an increasingly rough pace. He felt the taller boy's knees weaken.

"Shit, Mikes...I never knew blowing my little brother would be so good..." he growled with a smirk, seeing Mikey's eyes widen in awe before squeezing tightly shut as he came, spilling out into Gerard's hand.

"Fu-fuck....Gerard....Jesus..." Mikey panted quietly. His head was still leant back against the door as he opened his eyes and looked down at his brother. Gerard gazed up at him. He looked... _pretty_ , Gerard decided, strands of dirty blonde hair falling down around his cheekbones.

Gerard stood to face him, kissing him appreciatively. He felt Mikey's hand exploring the bulge in his pants and ground down into his palm needily, a high-pitched moan reverberating from his throat. Mikey rubbed him more intently as he slipped his tongue into Gerard's mouth. Desperate for more friction, Gerard was pressing into his brother's hand like his life depended on it; tiny pants and feminine noises tumbling from his mouth.

Gerard whimpered, gasping as his brother decided to squeeze down on him suddenly. In a swift maneuver Mikey dropped to his knees, leaving Gerard to prop himself by his elbows against the door, forehead leant on the hard surface. Mikey unzipped Gee's jeans briskly and tore the fabric down to free his brother's cock, wrapping his lips around it within seconds. Gerard entwined one hand through Mikey's hair and pulled, _hard_ , ramming himself into the younger boy's mouth with reckless abandon. Mikey's muffled moans intensified as Gerard hit the back of his throat full-force. Mikey didn't want to admit that he was enjoying having his mouth fucked to oblivion, but Gerard saw it in his eyes; pupils blown, glassing over—falling into subspace—like it was all that existed in the world.

"Who would have thought you'd turn out to be such a little slut, Mikes?" Gerard remarked, purposely stringing together the disgusting words that he knew his brother loved to hear. He was met with Mikey's palms gripping his ass for leverage before the younger boy took the full length into his mouth, deep-throating Gerard flawlessly with another needy moan. His eyes fluttered closed and the sight of the bliss on his face, mixed with the sensation of his tongue running up the underside of Gerard's cock, made Gerard come right then, a loud, broken moan ringing out. He struggled to catch his breath as Mikey swallowed him down like a pro—his entire body was on fire, his muscles shaking through the climax.

"Fucking hell..." Gerard whispered feebly, still trembling. Mikey pulled off and licked the remaining beads of come from his lips, making eye contact with Gerard as he zipped his brother's jeans back up. His cheeks were flushed pink and his eyelashes flickered, taking a deep, smooth breath. Gerard ran his thumb along Mikey's jawline and Mikey nuzzled into the touch sleepily, looking up at his brother with innocent eyes.

"Let's go home..."

 

~

 

The car pulled to a stop with a jolt in the driveway. Gerard climbed out of the driver's side and headed indoors, Mikey following after him. The car ride back from the coffee shop had been quiet. Mikey fell asleep halfway through the drive, curled up in the passenger seat, leaving Gerard to his own devices. Every few minutes Gerard would turn the radio up louder and hum along to whatever was playing, drowning out any chance of impending conversation once the younger boy awoke.

Gerard found a carton of cigarettes, pulled one out, and stood on the back step, shielding the paper stick from the wind as he lit it. He stood there and smoked until there was barely any cigarette left to smoke, then extinguished the ashen snub against the concrete below him. He heard the TV being switched on and ventured inside to see what Mikey was watching. "What's on?" Gerard inquired nonchalantly, as if he hadn't had his mouth wrapped around his brother's cock earlier that day.

Mikey, too absorbed in the flickering glow of the screen to hear him, gave no response. Gerard plopped down on the couch next to him and giggled when Mikey jumped in surprise, looking as though he had just been whacked upside the back of the head by his brother.

"Didn't mean to scare you, sorry," Gerard snickered. He glanced at the TV and instantly recognized the opening scene of _The Fog_ —not the best movie in the world, but good in an ironic sense. One of the fake old horror movies that they watched growing up.

"I'm having a craving for sushi..." Mikey said quietly. Gerard wasn't completely sure he had meant to say it out loud—Mikey's thoughts were sometimes unintentionally released through his mouth. "Could you pick some up?"

Gerard had his answer.

"No, but I could order pizza," Gerard replied.

"Okay."

Gerard turned his head to look at Mikey, watching him amusedly for a moment as he stared vacantly at the screen, unaware of his brother's gaze. He stood and made his way to the kitchen. Finally locating the phone, he dialed up the local pizza place, and ordered their regular combination of pizza and soda, coming to a grand total of nearly $30. He gave the restaurant his credit card number and paid for the order grudgingly.

"Food is getting too goddamn expensive..." he grumbled, returning to the living room. He sat back down next to Mikey, closer than before, and kicked his shoes off. There was a painful silence before the younger boy spoke.

"This is all moving so fast..." Mikey sighed shakily. "Us, I mean...we went from hanging out like brothers are supposed to, to blowing each other in the back room of a bookshop, and a lot of it has started because of me! It's like I'm a different person every day, and I just—ugh, I swear to God, Gerard, I have no clue what the fuck I'm doing...I've been waking up in the middle of the night with my pants wet with come from the dreams I have about you and I don't know what's wrong with me! That's not how I'm supposed to think about—"

Gerard cut him off, crashing their lips together suddenly and scooting closer. When he pulled away Mikey looked as though he were about to start crying.

"Hey..." Gerard whispered gently, placing his palm on his brother's cheek. "Hey, MikeyWay, everything's gonna be alright," he smiled. "We're being...us. Just us. No labels, no judgement. Brothers, boyfriends, partners... _lovers_ ," he wiggled his eyebrows jokingly at the last term, making Mikey smile wryly. "None of it defines us. Now cheer up." Mikey grinned at the mock militancy in his voice. Gerard leaned in and kissed the younger boy again, soft and sweet, his fingertips grazing Mikey's jaw and neck. Mikey slid his tongue into Gerard's mouth and slipped his hands onto the elder brother's hips, pulling him over to straddle his lap.

They stayed like that, Gerard perched on top of Mikey, their lips locked as the movie played on, forgotten in the background.

 

 

 


End file.
